Comfort
by TheOriginalSuperWonderGirl
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: "Ven, hermosa." Artemis no tenía idea de que estas dos simples palabras pudieran causarle un miedo tan irracional. (Hurt/Comfort, Friendship y Romance) (Artemis/IcecicleJr y un poco de Spitfire). Original de WriteOnForever.


Hola, FanFiction. No, no estaba muerta (andaba de parranda, ok, bueno, no), solo que estaba algo atrasada con la escuela y tenia que reponerme. Pero aquí estoy. Después de un año pero estoy.

Antes una aclaración, esta historia no me pertenece. Esta originalmente escrita en ingles por la maravillosa WriteOnForever. Quien me dio permiso de traducirla. ¿No es genial? Ahora si, empecemos.

Disclaimer: Esta historia no es de mi autoría. Esta originalmente escrita en ingles por la maravillosa WriteOnForever. Quien me dio permiso de traducirla. Todo el crédito para ella. Yo solo traduzco. Los personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos. Son propiedad de Warner y DC Comics.

 **Comfort**

 **Capitulo 1**

La primera sensación que tuve mientras me arrastraba de las garras de la inconciencia fue dolor, una punzada en la nuca. Quejándome suavemente, intente tocar mi cabeza, solo para darme cuenta de que mis muñecas estaban atadas detrás de mi espalda por lo que parecían ser cadenas de metal. Mis tobillos estaban en la misma situación.

Esforzándome por mantener la calma, estudie mi alrededor.

 _Un almacén, no hay duda de ello. Probablemente uno de los que están a las afueras de Gótica. Ahora, ¿cómo demonios llegue aquí?_

-Muy bien, la Bella Durmiente por fin despertó.

-Terror- murmure mientras el meta-humano salía de una de la esquina más oscuras del lugar.

 _Me atacó mientras llegaba a casa de Star City_. El recuerdo regresó, como flotando a mi. Como la adrenalina de la noche todavía estaba en mis venas, nunca subí mi guardia. Me noqueó en un parpadeo. _¡Rayos, rayos, rayos! ¡Como deje que esto pasara!_

-Sabes- dijo acercándose a mi- esperaba más pelea de tu parte. Por ser la hija de Sportsmaster y todo eso.

-Desátame y te enseñare que clase de pelea puedo dar.

Él negó con la cabeza, explicándome.

-No, primera noche como hombre libre. Quiero divertirme un rato.

-Tuviste tanta suerte de que el escape funcionara.- escupí, usando mis manos para sentarme- Serás regresado a Belle Reve, tu y todos los demás.

-Tal vez- se encogió de hombros- Pero todavía no.

Él me observó, la oscura luz de la luna iluminaba la lujuria de sus ojos.

-Ven, hermosa.

No tenía idea de que estas dos simples palabras pudieran causarme un miedo tan irracional. Apretando la mandíbula, permanecí en silencio pero empecé a intentar desatarme de las cadenas desesperadamente.

-Si, muy bella- continuo, arrodillándose junto a mi.

 _No Dios, por favor no, Dios._

-No te atrevas- le advertí.

Riéndose mucho, con una risilla ronca, casi como el ladrido de un perro, me susurro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer para detenerme, pequeña?

Se acerco de golpe para quitarme unos mechones de cabello de los ojos, pero lo aparté inmediatamente, mostrándole los dientes.

-Una luchadora –una sonrisa cruzó su rostro- Me gusta eso.

-Juro que te mataré, hijo de % &#

Su sonrisa se transformo en una mueca torcida, me jalo cerca de él y se burló.

-Me gustaría que lo intentaras.

Con mis instintos animales y la adrenalina a flor de piel, hice mi cabeza para atrás y luego la estrelle contra su cráneo. Recuperándome más rápido que él, me senté sobre mis rodillas y me arrastre lejos de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

 _Mantén la calma, mantén la calma. Solo necesitas escapar, o esconderte o algo. Vas a estar bien, muy bien…_

Una patada en las piernas me regreso al piso y a la realidad. Jalándome de la coleta de caballo que peinaba mi cabello, Terror me forzó a arrodillarme y a verlo a la cara. Golpeó mi mejilla y me dijo:

-Piensas que eres muy ruda ¿eh? Yo puedo cambiar eso. Puedo cambiarlo muy rápido.

Le respondí escupiendo en su rostro. Haciendo una mueca, se limpio la saliva.

-Vas a arrepentirte de eso.

Me derribó, dejándome sin aire. Aprovecho la oportunidad para sujetar mis hombros, apresándome. Ignorando mis protestas, presiono sus labios contra los míos. El sentimiento de repulsión me lleno, lo mordí lo más fuerte que pude. Su sangre corrió por mi lengua, mis dientes. Pero no me importe porque significaba que todavía tenia alguna especie de control.

Aullando de dolor y desesperación, me empujo y me golpeó, lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper mi nariz. Mi sangre se mezcló con la suya.

-¡Idiota! –gritó, estrellando mi cabeza contra el piso- ¡Juro por Dios que te matare!

 _Inténtalo, tu estúpido imbécil. No te tengo miedo. ¿Piensas que voy a quedarme así y dejar que me uses como tu juguete personal? Demonios, no. Vamos. Te reto, maldición._

Mis pensamiento se rehusaron a manifestarse como palabras. Porque no eran realmente míos.

Pertenecen a la chica que **pensé** que yo era, la chica que yo **quería** ser. Inquebrantable, sin temor, y no dispuesta a dejarse vencer, sin importar las consecuencias.

Tirada ahí, debajo de su peso, completamente inútil, me di cuenta de que yo no era esa chica. No estaba siquiera cerca de serlo.

-Lo siento. –susurre, y odié lo débil que sonaba yo.

-Buena chica.- dijo con burla- Ahora vas a escuchar ¿verdad?

Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

Triunfante, volvió a besarme, y cerré mis ojos para no tener que verlo. Intente imaginar que no era él. Que era cierto pelirrojo irritante, hiperactivo y tierno. Pero no pude pretender por mucho tiempo, porque es chico nunca seria tan agresivo, tan rudo. No dolería si estuviera con él.

Terror se aburrió demasiado rápido de solamente besarme, así que sus manos recorrieron mi estómago, hacia mi camiseta. Cerré mis ojos con más fuerza, como si eso pudiera hacer que todo se detuviera. Arrancó mi uniforme y mi brasier, Temblé en respuesta a la corriente de aire frio a la que había quedado expuesta y a la repentina repulsión. Él murmuraba cosas sucias sucias y oscuras mientras me inspeccionaba, entonces corrí lo más rápido y lejos que pude. Quería –necesitaba- un País de las Maravillas, un lugar con amigos y risas y esperanza.

Para cuando trabajaba en la parte de debajo de mi uniforme, yo ya estaba en la madriguera del conejo.

 _M´ggan está haciendo galletas y no se quemaron esta vez y esta muy emocionada. Wally y Zatanna están teniendo otro debate sobre la magia y Zatanna obviamente va ganando porque ella es una maga pero Wally no se va a rendir fácilmente. Kaldur y Raquel están "conversando", pero lo que hacen realmente es coquetear porque todos pueden ver que se gustan. Conner esta viendo estática en la televisión, y Roy le esta tratando de explicar que se supone que debes de ver programas con trama y personajes, y es divertido porque los dos se enojan, pero no realmente. Robin presume sus habilidades de acróbata, desapareciendo como usualmente hace._

 _Ahora Jade esta aquí. Y mamá también, y Jade me dice que podremos ser enemigas, pero que primero somos hermanas y que no me quiere muerta. Y mamá me dice que puedo ser más que lo que se espera, que la genética no es destino. Que soy un héroe, su héroe._

-Hey, amigo. ¿Estas aquí?

 _Por supuesto. Cam. Él también esta aquí, porque es mi mejor amigo, el único que me cuida. Tiene esa misma sonrisa tonta en su rostro, y me dice que soy lista, valiente y perfecta, como hacia siempre que me quejaba de papá._

-Dios mio, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Terror se detuvo, y yo regresé del País de las Maravillas debido al dolor. Arreglándose para verse presentable, se volteo para ver a Cameron. Lo miró con los ojos abiertos y todavía exaltado.

-Por fin llegas, Cubito de hielo. Puedes tener tu turno, si quieres. Ella es una verdadera…-cualquier otra cosa que tuviera que decir se vio interrumpida cuando un carámbano de hielo se estrello contra su rostro.

-Estas enfermo- dijo Cameron, mientras terminaba de convertirse a su forma de hielo. Terror se trono los huesos.

-Eres patético. ¿Lo sabes?

-No tanto como tu- objeto Cameron, mientras una pared de hielo solido se estrellaba contra el otro chico. Terror lo partió fácilmente a la mitad, pero lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que Cam pudiera lanzar otro carámbano, este en un lugar muy apropiado. Mientras Terror se retorcia de dolor, Cam lo envolvió con hielo, capa por capa hasta que no tenia posibilidad de escapar. Para mayor seguridad, lo pateó en la cabeza, a única parte expuesta, con la fuerza suficiente para noquearlo.

Silencio. Yo estaba entre chillar su nombre o solo llorar.

Lentamente regreso a su forma normal, el hielo derritiéndose y apartándose de su piel. Con sus ojos todavía en su oponente, murmuró.

-Mira, um, no voy a, no voy a lastimarte ¿0kay? Te lo juro. ¿Tu…uh…quieres mi ayuda? O…um…puedo traer a alguien, si quieres.

Las lagrimas quemaban mis ojos.

-Cam –su cuerpo se tensó.

-¿Artemis?

-Necesito tu ayuda –dije muy rápidamente, por que sino iba a perder el control completamente.- ¿Puedes desatarme?

-Si –dijo dándose la vuelta. Me miro un solo segundo antes de mirar el piso. Quitándose la camiseta, camino hacia mi y me arropo con ella, cubriéndome lo mejor que pudo antes de congelar las cadenas y romperlas.

No perdí tiempo en vestirme, usando su camiseta porque Terror había destrozado completamente la mía. Mire a Cameron, que respetuosamente se concentraba en la pared opuesta y murmure.

-Listo- nos miramos el uno a otro por un momento, luego el susurró.

-Lo siento mucho, Artemis. –su voz estaba llena de dolor, y sus helados ojos azules, llenos de lagrimas. Eso me hizo perder el control por completo.

Un quejido roto se me escapó, sonaba más animal que humano. Y me pegué a él, enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello, que estaba hermosamente frio, en contra de mi cara amoratada. Sus brazos me envolvieron. Y estaba familiar y cómodo y **seguro**. Llore por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que ya no hubo lágrimas. Tomando un profundo y tembloroso suspiro, pregunté:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Papá me obligo a hacer equipo con Terror.- explico, -Este era nuestro punto de reunión. Se supone que nos veríamos aquí justo después del escape, pero surgió algo en Virginia –hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Vas, vas a estar bien, Artemis.

Sacudí la cabeza y grazné.

-No, no lo estoy.

-Vas a estarlo –lentamente, sujeto mi barbilla con sus dedos y levantó su rostro para que lo mirara- Eres la persona más fuerte y valiente que conozco.

-¿Entonces por qué dejé que me hiciera esto?

-Tu no lo dejaste hacer nada. Él te obligo. Esto es su culpa ¿si? Él te lastimó. Él te forzó a hacerlo.

-Yo pude haber…

-No es mi culpa. Dilo.

-Cam…

-Dilo.

-No es mi culpa.

-Ahora dilo hasta que te lo creas.

Hice lo que él dijo. Las palabras comenzaron a desdibujarse, volviéndose un canto interminable, un conjuro místico para liberarme de mi misma.

Nos sentamos en silencio otro rato, luego hablé.

-Necesito algo.

-Lo que sea.

-No te conviertas en tu padre. No seas como ellos.

Él sabia que le estaba pidiendo que se alejara de los villanos y se uniera a los héroes. Esperaba que vacilara (él nunca se molesto en desmentir las duras y amargas palabras de su padre) pero no lo hizo.

-Esta bien.

-Gracias- dije con voz apenas audible. Moría por irme a dormir. Y Cameron pareció sentirlo.

-Te llevare a casa- me cargó, en estilo nupcial y emprendió la larga caminata. Murmuré mi dirección antes de rendirme ante la inconsciencia. Cuando llegamos a el apartamento, Cameron se las arregló para subir por la escalera de incendios y entrar por la ventana de mi cuarto. Solo así me soltó.

-Voy a ducharme- le dije, deteniéndome a tomar ropa limpia, solo así me di cuenta de que estaba cojeando.

Maldije el agua caliente y me lave una y otra vez, intentando quitarme la sensación de sus manos, y sus labios, y de él mismo. Lo único que logré fue limpiarme toda la sangre.

Una vez vestida, mire mi reflejo en el espejo. Me veía igual, excepto por la nariz hinchada y el tinte morado de mi mejilla derecha, pero no era la misma. No podía ser. La chica que solía mirar era genial y fuerte y valiente. Esta chica, justo ahora, era todo lo contrario. Ella era débil. Tan increíblemente débil y patética y…

-No- susurré. Tommy Terror no iba a romper. Yo no lo iba a dejar. Yo era un maldito héroe, demonios. Repetí mi canto una y otra vez. Hasta que lo volví a creer.

Cuando entré a mi habitación, las sabanas de mi cama estaban desechas, y mi viejo oso de peluche, normalmente escondido en lo mas profundo de mi armario, estaba sobre mi almohada. Cameron estaba sentado en la cama de Jade.

-¿Cómo sabias donde estaba mi oso?- pregunté, lanzándole su camisa. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Ya me habías dicho.

Y contra todo pronostico, mis labios se curvearon en una sonrisa. No podía creer que se acordara de algo como eso.

Mientras me acostaba, Cam se acercó a mi y me arropó antes de darme un beso en la frente. Y sin que yo tuviera que pedírselo, regresó a la cama de Jade. Por supuesto que no me iba a dejar.

-Así que está ésta chica, Alicia, ¿no?- su voz era calmada y punzante –Y está enfadada con su madre porque quiere que se case con un tipo muy raro. O que limpie su habitación, o algo parecido. Y esta en el jardín haciendo nada, cuando este conejo blanco aparece, despotricando sobre llegar tarde y todo eso. Y Alicia, bueno, ella no es muy brillante que digamos, así que se le ocurre que es una buena idea seguirlo…

Deje que su voz me durmiera. Habría mucho de que preocuparse al día siguiente, como encontrar una excusa para explicarle a mi mamá porque llegue tan tarde, o explicar sobre el ex convicto-convertido en héroe en mi cuarto. Pero en ese momento, la realidad podía posponerse.

Así que solo corrí a País de las Maravillas.


End file.
